


Master

by Kayaydays_Lie



Series: Ensemble Stars x Reader NSFW One-Shots [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaydays_Lie/pseuds/Kayaydays_Lie
Summary: Rei had called you out to his room late at night, you'd expected a little chat about Undead, but you definitely didn't expect to be tied up onto his bed.





	Master

Your curiosity got the better of you. You had paced your room for the last half an hour, staring at the slightly crumpled up note within your hand.  
  
**_'I need you to come to my dorm once the night falls, princess.'_  **  
  
It wasn't signed, but you definitely knew who wrote it. It was no one other than Rei Sakuma, the self proclaimed vampire of Undead.  
  
Anticipation overwhelming you, you sighed in defeat as you hopped off your bed, placing the note on your bedside table so you wouldn't lose it. You absolutely had to see what Rei's reason was for calling you out so late.  
  
A stray, dirty thought fleeted across your thoughts as you fumbled to lock your door behind you, but you quickly shook it away. His reason for calling you over was most likely to do with UNDEAD, not with your own animalistic desires. Even if you had fantasised intimate scenarios with the vampire.  
  
You weren't sure how, but you eventually found yourself outside the vampires room. Now that you made it here, you couldn't help but feel nervous. If it really was just a discussion about UNDEAD, couldn't it have taken place in another room? Why did it have to be in his room specifically?  
  
Shaking those feelings of doubt away from your mind, you weakly raised your hand to knock on the door. However, you soon realised the door was already slightly ajar. Curious, you gently pushed the door open, frowning slightly at how dark it was.  
  
Your hands trailed the wall, trying to find the light switch, before something else, another hand, much larger than your own grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward. Releasing a small gasp in surprise, you fell into what you could tell was someone's lap.  
  
"S-Sakuma-senpai?" You whispered softly, not entirely sure what was happening.  
  
"Ah princess... For now... I want you to refer to me as master... How does that sound?" You heard a familiar voice murmur in your ear. You were almost certain it definitely was Rei, but... His voice sounded much more... Erotic.  
  
You couldn't help but squirm in his lap, half out of slight discomfort, and half out of arousal.  
  
Your actions made Rei release a small groan from his lips and you immediately felt his arms turn you around, moving you so that you were still in his lap, but your back was now against his chest. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt delicate lips brush against your neck. You unconsciously tilted your neck to the side, allowing him to have more access.  
  
A small hiss escaped your lips as you felt his teeth bite into your neck gently, before you heard him murmur softly into your skin.  
  
_"You shouldn't have done that princess... Want me to show you exactly how worked up I get over you?"_  Rei whispered, before gently licking the spot on your neck where he had bit down on.  
  
Before you could respond, a small screen lit up in front of you. Rei was holding a phone infront of you. As he continued to suck on your neck, he opened up a video, and allowed it to play.  
  
The force of him sucking on your neck almost distracted you from the video that was playing infront of you. But the loud groan of your name from the phone immediately caused you to squirm in Rei's lap again.  
  
_"Keep still princess... And watch..."_  His voice was gentle, yet firm, indicating that if you didn't obey him he'd do much worse than what he was currently doing.  
  
You couldn't take your eyes from the screen. Rei was seated upon his bed, his head tilted backwards with an expression of pure bliss as he yet again moaned your name. You shivered as you realised he was pleasuring himself, his long slender fingers were slowly pumping the shaft of his member. You stared, as if in a trance. You couldn't help but feel slightly aroused that Rei had been doing this while thinking about you.  
  
While you were carried away, watching the video, Rei gently moved a hand from your waist to slowly trail up your left thigh. You could hear him gasp softly in between short breaths, but you were too focused on the video in front of you. Before you knew it, you could feel slight pressure being applied on your clit through your panties. This new feeling caused you to lean back into Rei, releasing a small whimper as his fingers gently rubbed your clit through the thin fabric.

As you leant back into Rei, your ass rubbed against his already hardened erection, making him release a low groan. Unable to control himself, Rei immediately flipped you back round to face him, his lips immediately meeting yours to embrace them in a passionate kiss. His fingers never left your clit however, and as he kissed you, he gently slid your panties down your legs, casting them to the floor. You gasps as you felt the cold air against your now delicate entrance, and you couldn't help but release a small whimper.

Rei took this as an invitation to slide his tongue into your mouth, and while you were focused on fighting for dominance, he ran his fingers up your wet entrance, causing you to tremble and give in, letting him rest his tongue upon yours. He continued to run his fingers up and down your entrance, collecting what he could of your arousal as he made sure to purposefully not touch your clit, which he knew was where you were most sensitive. You could only whimper in response, your hands gripping onto Rei’s shoulders as his fingers finished collecting as much of your arousal as he could.

 _“Open your mouth princess,”_  Rei demanded, his dark tone sending shivers along your body. You contemplated on just letting him has his way with you, but a devilish side of you decided it would be more fun to act defiant. You shook your head, a small smile forming on your lips.

This caused Rei to growl, and with his free hand, he roughly slapped your ass, causing you to release a small groan. He wasted no time in pushing two fingers into your mouth, forcing you to taste yourself.

 _“Be a good girl and suck it all off my fingers, okay?”_  Rei cooed gently, his free hand gently stroking your hair. This time you obliged and proceeded to wrap your tongue around your fingers, gently sucking your salty arousal off his fingers. Once you had finished, you playfully rubbed your entrance against the bulge in Rei’s pants, causing him to grip onto your waist. He released a low hiss as he dug his nails into your flesh, but you didn't stop. Feeling his boner rub against you clouded your mind, and you desperately needed Rei to relieve you from your sexual desires.

“Rei…” You murmured quietly. However, this just resulted in him sharply pulling your hair, causing you to cry out.

 _“Master,”_  He corrected, the bulge in his trousers growing as he readjusted himself to be more comfortable.

“M-Master…” You whimpered, unable to talk properly due to your arousal fogging your mind, making you unable to string words together.

 _“What is it princess?”_  Rei whispered, a small grin forming as he knew you were having trouble speaking.

“I…” You bit down on your tongue, forcing yourself to speak,” M-Master… Please… I need you to pleasure me… Please make me cum, please let me feel you inside me, please cum inside me.” You begged, your voice hoarse as you tried to force the words out.

Rei relished in the way you begged him, his pupils dilated as he heard your voice, but all he did was release a low laugh before speaking in a low voice, _“I'm the one who's in charge here. I'm the one who gets to decide what to do to you.”_  He spoke, his voice full of authority and laced with lust, causing you to shiver in arousal, _“And frankly… You need to fix something that you caused…”_

He took your left hand and moved it down his chest, before stopping to make you rub his hard erection through his trousers.

_“Now, I want you to strip.”_

Your eyes widened as you heard this statement, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. Regardless, you complied. You felt overwhelmed with desire, and absolutely wanted to give your master anything he requested from you.

As you got to work taking your uniform off, Rei’s hands travelled to the light switch,gently turning the lights up, but making sure the room was still dim. As you finished pulling your clothes off, Rei groaned in approval upon seeing your naked form.

_“There's a good girl… Now get on the floor.”_

You moved yourself off his lap, the cool air gently blowing against every exposed part of your body. As you positioned yourself so you were on your knees, you looked up at Rei to see he had already taken his trousers off, and was left in his boxers.

As you stared entranced at the lump in his boxers, you failed to noticed him bending down and hear the small clink of metal. Alarmed you moved your hands to realise he had handcuffed them behind your back. Now you felt vulnerable, and you damn well weren't gonna lie, you enjoyed it. You enjoyed Rei having you at his mercy.

You looked back up at Rei, noticing he was holding his phone in his hand, it was evident that he was recording you. As he noticed you quizzically watching the phone, he chuckled softly,  _“I want to remember this. I want to remember my princess pleasuring me just like how I want her too.”_

You couldn't help but feel as if the phone being there boldened your moves. You silently looked up at the camera, running your tongue across your lips as you gently whispered, “I'm master’s slave, I'm only his, only his to use me however he wants.”

 _“Good girl…”_  You heard Rei softly whisper as you opened your mouth to grab the waistband of his boxers in between your teeth. Making sure you gazed lustfully into the camera, you slowly started to pull his boxers down, resulting in Rei releasing another groan.

Once you had pulled his boxers off him, his member immediately sprang up, almost lying flat against his stomach. You took this opportunity to gently encase his balls in between your mouth, gently sucking on them as you lustfully kept gazing into the camera. You heard Rei groan your name, and before you knew it, he had taken hold of his member and was lightly brushing the tip of his member against your lips.

You opened your mouth and gently trailed your tongue across his slit, tasting his salty pre-cum before Rei thrusted his member into you without warning. Your body convulsed slightly as you forced yourself to not gag on his length. Once Rei made sure you were okay, he gripped your head with both his hands and continued to thrust roughly into your mouth and down your throat. You moaned against his length, being unable to say words. Every thrust caused Rei to groan, each groan was louder than the previous one, and his grip on your hair tightened as he continued to thrust into your throat.

You desperately wanted to touch him, but your hands were handcuffed behind your back, so all you could do was gaze into the camera while releasing loud moans every so often.

 _“There's a good girl… You enjoy your master using you for his own pleasure, don't you?”_  You tried to nod, but you couldn't due to the force of his thrusting.

Eventually, Rei’s thrusting grew sloppier, and you could tell he was nearing his climax. He continue to thrust his length down your throat, but his pacing was slowing down. Deciding to help him, you ran your tongue against his shaft as he thrusted, before gently sucking on his member.

This caused Rei to tilt his head back, releasing a loud, low moan as his thrusting stopped. His member still down your throat, his started to come undone, letting his cum flow down your throat as you greedily swallowed all of it, desperate to taste him.

 _“Greedy girl… Do you enjoy the taste of your Master?”_  Rei asked, as he pulled his length out of your mouth once he had finished climaxing. Once you didn't respond, he tugged sharply on your hair, his voice now more darker,  _“Tell me. Did you enjoy how your Master tasted?”_

You gasped and nodded furiously, trying to speak but the activity you two had just engaged in had tired you out, and you honestly couldn't even bring yourself to move.

**_“It looks like I'm going to have to force you to speak by punishing you, won't I?”_ **

You immediately squirmed upon hearing these words, your thighs rubbing together as you desperately tried to relieve yourself from the sexual tension you'd been feeling this whole time. But Rei wasn't having any of it. He wouldn't let you please yourself. You were his. And only he could pleasure you, no one else, not even you.

Placing his phone on the table, still letting it record, he leant over you again, deftly unhandcuffing your hands as he pulled you back up into his lap. You immediately tried to rub your wet entrance against his member, desperately wanting him to thrust inside you. However, Rei released a low growl and immediately flipped you onto the bed. He climbed on top of you, his eyes darkening as he gazed upon you.

 _“Didn't I say I'm the one in charge?”_ He growled again, moving a hand to squeeze your throat. You coughed and gazed up at him, your body trembling as he applied pressure around your throat, slowly choking you.

His grip around your throat tightened. _“Tell your master he's the one in charge. Tell your master you're just his slave to toy with and pleasure him.”_

Your vision started to fade as you slowly choked out the words your master wanted to hear, “Ah… You're the one in charge M-Master… I'm just your slave, just to pleasure you…”

Seeming satifised, Rei removed his hand from around your throat, before gently rubbing your neck to make sure you weren't hurt badly. You bit your lip and gazed up at him, your hands slowly making their way towards his black hair.

He immediately stopped your hands, grabbing them by the wrists and pinning them above your head. Then, with a small smirk upon his lips, he revealed two strands of rope with his free hand. He readjusted himself, pinning you down by sitting on your stomach and pushing his legs into your sides. You almost let out a whimper as you felt his still soaked member rub against your stomach as he leant up to grab your right wrist.

He immediately took the rope and tied your wrist to the bedpost, before doing the same with your left wrist on the opposite bedpost. Sitting up, he admired his work, before licking his lips and trailing kisses down your neck. You moaned in arousal as he occasionally grazed his teeth against your skin, his lips slowly making their way down to your collarbone before stopping just above your breasts.

He trailed kisses around your breasts before using his left hand to gently squeeze your left breast, causing you to yelp in surprise. He grinned before placing his lips on your right nipple, gently licking it in circles as he continued to toy with your breasts.

You kept moaning in pleasure, you desperately rubbed your thighs together, begging for some friction inbetween them. As if Rei could read your mind, he moved his free hand down to inbetween your thighs, all while he kept toying with your breasts.

 _“Open up your legs princess… Let your Master see just how wet your pussy is for him…”_ He commanded, but you still kept your thighs clenched tightly together.

With a small smirk, he moved his lips back down to your nipple, and sharply bit down on it, causing you to gasp in both pain and arousal. You immediately spread your legs apart, trying to spread them as wide open as you could for your Master.

Grinning in triumph, both his lips and hands left your breast and he moved your thighs on top of his shoulders, his head inbetween them. You gasped in anticipation, desperately needing him to pleasure you.

“Ah… Master… Please… Please eat my pussy out… Please make me cum into your mouth, please pleasure me…” You mewled, immediately biting your lip after you spoke.

Rei didn't need telling twice. He gently planted kisses up your thighs, before gently licking the sides of your swollen lips. He used his arms to further spread your legs apart, humming in approval upon what he could see.

 _“My princess seems to already be dripping wet for me,”_ He chuckled darkly, _“Your pussy’s so swollen and pink, aching for me to make you cum, isn't it?”_

You tried to speak, but all you could do was release a groan. You wanted to buck your hips forward, forcing Rei’s tongue inside you, but you knew he'd just draw his teasing out longer if you did.

Rei gently pushed his nose in between your swollen lips, taking in a deep breath as he inhaled your scent. You released a small moan, before he moved his nose and trailed his tongue along your slit, gathering up the juices you had released in your arousal.

Upon feeling his tongue upon your delicate parts, you lent your head back into the pillow and sighed contently.

What you didn't expect was for Rei to suddenly thrust three fingers inside you.

He didn't even let you adjust while he kept pumping his fingers in and out your entrance. You started to scream out in pleasure, your walls tightening and convulsing around his fingers, your fluids pouring onto his slender fingers. You started to breathe heavily as he kept pumping you, before he gently wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking on it roughly.

“A-Ah! M-Master!” You managed to scream out, feeling yourself close to your orgasm. However, Rei chuckled quietly, before removing his fingers and his tongue.

_“Not yet princess, I want you to cum all over my dick, not my fingers. Besides… There's so much more I want to do to you… Don't cum until I tell you to.”_

With this, he planted another kiss on your clit, before gently licking the bundle of nerves that would've driven you to orgasm by now if he hadn't commanded you not to. You had to bite down on your tongue, focusing all your willpower not to orgasm right into his mouth. He kept licking your clit in circles, before moving his tongue down to your entrance to lick up the fluids seeping out from you. Moving his lips away, he used his hand to sharply slap your clit, causing your entire body to writhe and convulse, you were dangerously close to your climax, and Rei knew it.

As his licked his lips, he moved your legs from off his shoulders, back down to the bed. However, to keep you from closing your legs again, he used the second piece of rope to tie both your ankles to the bedposts, forcing you to stay spread out for him.

 _“I do happen to enjoy this sight. Seeing you all tied up, spread out for me, your pussy begging for my dick inside you._ ” Rei murmured, his hand moving towards his member. Another smirk formed upon his lips as he decided to tease you again.

He brought his member close to your entrance, gently rubbing it against your swollen lips. Using two of his fingers, he opened your entrance up, before rubbing the tip of his member around your clit.

You screamed out in pleasure again, begging him to allow you to cum.

Rei bit down on his tongue, he desperately wanted to fill you up. The way you moaned his name, the noises you made as he pleasured you sent him over the moon.

Rei gave up on teasing you. He immediately thrusted his member deep inside you, again not allowing time for you to adjust before his kept thrusting his length in and out your entrance as roughly as he could.

“Master! M-Master!” You screamed out again, causing your throat to hurt as your body twitched and convulsed, your entrance desperately trying to adjust to his length.

Rei groaned as he kept thrusting into you, his right hand moving to pull your hair roughly, causing you to cry out again.

 _“Mmm… Princess… You're so fucking tight. I can just feel how close you are to cumming, your pussy’s tightening around my dick…”_ Rei groaned out, still not slowing his pace as he continued roughly thrusting into you.

Your entire body shook, you couldn't keep it in anymore.

“Please Master… Please… Please let me cum around your dick!” You cried out, begging for him to allow you to orgasm.

 _“Alright then princess, cum for your Master,”_ Rei gave in, feeling himself close to the brink of his own climax.

Helping you to orgasm, he rubbed your clit again as he continued to thrust. He felt your walls tighten around his member, before finally releasing your fluids around his member.

Rei’s thrusting slowly became sloppier, you could hear your core squelch as he continued to thrust into you. With a loud moan, he finally released himself into you, still feeling your core convulse from your earlier orgasm.

The both of you panted heavily, still riding out the highs from your orgasms. Eventually, Rei gently eased his member out of you, before using his fingers to gently scoop his cum back inside your entrance. You couldn't move anymore, you were too exhausted to say anything.

But you knew Rei still wasn't done with you yet.

You felt the matress shift as Rei leant back towards the table behind him, but you were tooo exhausted to lift your head up to see what he was doing. He then stood up to grab the phone from the table next to you.

You licked your lips in anticipation, you were exhausted, but you desperately wanted to see how he'd pleasure you next. Sure, you were tired, but that didn't mean you didn't want him to continue pleasuring you. As you closed your eyes, you heard Rei press a button on some sort of remote. Too tired to open your eyes, you could hear a faint buzzing.

You felt Rei’s fingers brush against your inner thighs again, and you leant your head back against the pillow as you sighed softly. It wasn't long until you felt something vibrate against your clit.

You quickly jerked your head up to see a smirking Rei. In one hand, he was holding the phone directly in between your thighs so the camera would have a close up of whatever he was doing to you now. In the other hand, he was holding what seemed to be a vibrator.

As he moved the vibrator in circles around your clit, you bit your tongue, trying to suppress a moan. Instead, you released a small whimper as you felt your whole body vibrate. Growing frustrated, Rei turned the vibrations all the way up, causing you to jerk your head up and cry out loud.

“Ah! Master! I-I’m too sensitive!” You managed to cry out, your swollen clit still sensitive from your last orgasm. All you could hear was Rei chuckling quietly as he moved the vibrator from your clit to rub against your entrance.

You silently bit back another moan as Rei leant his head down, sinking his teeth into your thighs to leave multiple hickeys. As he did so, he moved the vibrator back to your clit, and applied pressure to it.

You couldn't keep it in any longer. You felt the walls inside your pussy clench as you released your fluids again for the second time. You released another low moan as you moved your head to the side and arched your back.

Rei’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he rubbed the vibrator against your entrance again, trying to collect all your fluids. Once he was satisfied, he sat up, moving towards you with the vibrator and phone in hand.

 _“Open your mouth up for your Master, my princess,”_ He commanded with a dark tone. You were too exhausted to even retaliate, so you weakly opened your mouth as Rei gently pushed the vibrator in, forcing you to tasted yourself.

As you licked your fluids off the vibrator, you could taste some of Rei’s own orgasm from when he was inside you earlier. Once you'd finished, Rei moved the vibrator to the table, holding the phone in front of your face so he could get a good shot of how exhausted you looked.

_“I'd ask you if you wanted me to stop, but considering the mess you've made on the sheets, I can tell you're loving this.”_

You knew he was right. You felt your fluids drip down your thighs, a result from the orgasm he'd just given you. All you could do was smile weakly as you felt Rei move back down again, his fingers brushing against your abdomen as your eyes fluttered shut.

You felt his tongue against your swollen lips, but by this point you couldn't even open your mouth to complain as he gently lapped at your fluids in an effort to clean you up. Once he was done, he pressed his lips against your sensitive clit, and you involuntarily felt your legs jerk upwards, but they couldn't go far considering he had restrained you.

You felt his lips around your clit as he gently sucked on the bundle of nerves. You couldn't even moan again, your throat was sore from all the screaming you were doing, so all you could do was breathe sharply as he continued sucking on your clit.

You felt yourself release again, and Rei eagerly swallowed up your fluids as you leant back against the pillow, feeling as if you were going to pass out any second.

“You've done wonderfully princess, I'll make sure I treat you tomorrow to a day out as a thank you for being such a good girl,” He murmured against your thighs, his lips now dripping with your own release.

Rei quickly undid the ropes around your ankles and wrists, and you sighed in relief as you closed your legs, knowing you'd feel an ache there for several days. Rei lay down beside you, gently pulling you into him. You moved your leg around his waist in order to cuddle him more comfortably.

You supposed even vampires loved cuddling after a heated sex session.

“Princess… I love you…” Rei murmured sleepily, moving his lips to your neck as he used his teeth to form a hickey on you, marking you as his.

You sleepily nodded in response, before closing your eyes and gently kissing his chest, “I love you too Rei…”

Rei opened one eye to cheekily glance down at you. Before you could question his gaze, you felt his member once again sink inside your entrance, this time, more gently. Once his entire length was nestled in you, Rei gently nuzzled your neck.

“I enjoy how warm you are…” He whined, and you couldn't say no to his voice. You sighed contently, allowing his member to stay inside you.

“By the way…” He murmured quietly, a smirk appearing on his lips as you continued to softly trail kisses up Rei’s chest. “I don't mind you riding me while I'm still asleep if you wake up in the night… In fact…” He unleashed a devilish grin as you looked up at him, your mouth open in surprise as he spoke, “...I might even be tempted to fuck you while you're asleep…”

You giggled quietly before resting your head on Rei’s chest. Closing your eyes, you slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. Your brain registered Rei’s member hardening even more inside you, probably because of the words you had just spoken. You swore you could even hear Rei murmur something about punishing you for acting bratty, but you had already fallen asleep before you could respond.

Due to his member still inside you, you both would have some… Interesting dreams. Maybe you'd both wake up in the middle of the night for a round two. You knew vampires constantly craved sex, and besides, you couldn't deny your animalistic instincts their cravings.

\-----

Unfortunately for you, and fortunately for Rei, you had forgotten to shut the door behind you before you entered his room. This meant all the other students had heard you two going at it, but no one was affected as badly as the members of UNDEAD were.

Adonis was clutching his knees, probably crying softly as he never imagined how sinful the leader of UNDEAD truly was. Rei had tainted this poor boy’s innocent soul.

Kaoru had been lying on his bed, holding a pillow over his ears as he desperately tried to remove the sounds of yours and Rei’s moans. He did not need those noises stuck in his memory.

Koga was, well, Koga was…

Sleeping. Somehow he managed to sleep through all this.

He'd definitely be confused and wonder why the other members of UNDEAD wouldn't ever be able to look straight into Rei’s face ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder, I do take requests if you leave them down in the comments below!


End file.
